


Innocent

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Minor Violence, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: He was too innocent for his own good





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing more pirate shenanigans. R.I.P Brook and Sanji. Enjoy

You sighed in content as you leaned back further in your chair, soaking up the sun's rays. It was such a beautiful day out on the Grand Line as you lazed about on the Thousand Sunny's deck. A gentle breeze blew by, the smell of sea salt tickling your nose as you brushed a few stray strands of hair out of your face. There were no new enemies to deal with and no new island discovered. It was just a laid back day for the whole crew. You enjoyed the peace while it lasted.

You heard approaching footsteps and opened your eyes to see Luffy coming towards you. You frowned slightly at the look on your captain’s face. He was running his hand through his mop of dark hair, his lips pulled into a thin line. It looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"What's wrong Luffy?" you asked.

He gave you a puzzled look as he tilted his head. "What are boobs?"

That was certainly not a question you were expecting to be asked today. You quirked an eyebrow as you decided to sit forward. You swallowed the laughter that threatened to come out. Your captain was just too innocent for his own good and it was adorable.

"Where did you hear that?" you inquired.

"Sanji and Brook were talking in the kitchen" Luffy replied. "Sanji said his favourite part on a woman was her boobs...So what are boobs?"

Your eyebrow twitched slightly and you took in a deep calming breath. You pinched the bridge of your nose letting out a slow exhale through clenched teeth. You should have guessed that those two perverts had something to do with this. While both were your treasured friends, you wished they would learn to keep their big mouths shut around your poor, naïve captain. You didn’t need those two teaching him any bad habits. As you were well aware, Luffy could be very impressionable. You slowly stood up and gave your captain a sweet smile.

"Give me a minute."

“Okay” Luffy chirped.

You walked away from him, a smile still on your face as you cracked your knuckles and rolled your shoulders. Luffy waited patiently for you to return and decided to take up your previous seat. He crossed his legs and looked up at the bright blue sky. Fluffy white clouds rolled over the ocean and the captain made a game of making animals from the cloud shapes.

A pained girlish scream broke through the silence and Luffy turned his head in the direction of the sound. It sounded like it was coming from the direction you had walked off...There was a loud crash before more screams and shouts were heard around the Sunny. Luffy’s brow furrowed as he stood from his seat. He was going to go investigate the troubling noises when they suddenly ceased. It was eerily quiet for a moment but Luffy brightened up when you returned, a smile still lighting your face.

You grabbed his hand and started to tug him. "If you're still curious Luffy, come to my room and I'll show you what boobs are."

Luffy smiled from ear to ear. "Okay!"

Nami shook her head and sighed as she watched you and Luffy disappear below deck. Robin put a hand over her mouth, stifling her quiet chuckles.

"Can you believe her?" Nami stated.

"You cannot blame her" Robin replied before she flicked a page in her book. "She's had an eye on the captain for a while."

Nami lightly smiled. "I guess not...Say, I wonder what all that fuss was about in the kitchen?"

At that very same moment Franky and Usopp entered the kitchen, stumbling upon a scene of disaster. Tables were flipped, chairs had been broken and there was an awful amount of blood on the floor. It looked like a tornado had been through there. 

"What happened here?" Franky inquired with a bewildered expression.

He heard soft laughing and saw Brook lying on the floor, simply sipping on his cup of tea. There was a new crack in his skull and there was a table on top of him. None of this seemed to bother the skeleton as he stared at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought.

"My Y/N sure is feisty" he chimed.

Franky moved to go help him, but as soon as he took a step, he almost tripped over the body laying directly at his feet. Sanji lay on the floor, blood coming out of his nose and hearts shimmering in his eyes.

"Y/N-chan is so cute when she's angry" the chef sighed dreamily.

Usopp crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head solemnly. "They're a lost cause."


End file.
